


Capable

by periwinklepromise



Series: A Girl Born During An Eclipse [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Renfri is capable of many things
Series: A Girl Born During An Eclipse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Capable

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but I love her, so I wrote it

She could have been so many things. Renfri stays up late into the night and thinks about all she could have been. A princess, yes, of course. A painter, a jester, a mage. A fucking brewer who drank up half her wares if she wanted to.

She does like beer. At first it was just to shock respectable people, and then it was to numb herself from the pain of blood and betrayal. Now it is a comfort, like sharpening her knives at the end of the day.

But her ale, her daggers, they do not stop Renfri from wondering.


End file.
